The Songbirds Keep Singing
by SnappySnaps
Summary: What if you only had a few months left and you didn't know it? The struggle between two lovers, and how roles are not often allocated to be kept that way.
1. Chapter 1

This is a brand new story, guys. I would love some help in the form of a Beta... If anyone is willing, PM me...

Hope you like this story, and if you do, Review, etc... :)

29th July 2020

Santana grasped tightly on Brittany's wrist; Brittany turned and wrapped her arm around Santana's waist; she wiped her fingers along Santana's moist forehead.

"Do you wanna sit?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded, and Brittany immediately helped Santana to the nearest bench; she placed her hand on Santana's bare knee, rubbing her thumb against the cold skin.

"Do you wanna a jacket over your legs?" Brittany asked, looking up into Santana's eyes which were vacant, dashing around the surroundings of the hospital garden, clearly showing she wanted to be anywhere but here.

"I'm fine, B." Santana said, pulling away from Brittany's hand which was coming towards her shaven head; "Don't." Santana mumbled, her eyes looking downwards

"Fine." Brittany said, picking up Santana's cold hand instead; she laced their fingers together; "Have they told you anything else yet?"

"Umm, not yet... I'm getting worried, Britt." Santana said, looking at Brittany's face; her eyes trying to desperately to keep the tears inside, which was failing miserably. Brittany nodded, finally understanding her role. She couldn't cry, not now. She was the strong one for a while. She had to be strong now. For Santana; at least.

"You'll be home soon." Brittany murmured, leaning in and kissing the top of Santana's head, Santana leaned against Brittany's chest; letting herself fall into a hug.

A quiet silence overcame them, nothing to say to squash lingering doubts of poor health, or inevitable consequences. Having enough of the silence, Santana cleared her throat.

"Why haven't they operated yet?" Santana said softly; her voice low and scratchy; probably from all the crying Brittany guessed.

"I don't know. You'll be fine. Trust me." Brittany said

Santana sighed, a sound of giving up. A sound of disagreeing but not having enough effort to argue differently. Brittany placed another light kiss against Santana's head.

"I just wanna go home." Santana revealed honestly

"Me too." Brittany said, before standing up, and taking Santana's hand; "Come on, you're freezing. Let's go inside."

Santana allowed Brittany to walk her in; they walked down the labelled corridors, towards Santana's ward. Brittany pressed the entrance button to be allowed into the ward; offering Santana a happy smile as they waited. They walked in after a nurse allowed them in; taking tentatively steps towards Santana's private room.

"You can lie down if you want." Brittany suggested as she eyed Santana's fixed sitting position, her face looked pained; but Santana shook her head.

"I'm fine." Santana said, looking around her small room; she scoffed internally at the price of the room that Brittany and her insurance was paying for it. A bed, table and one chair. A small luxury for being separated from other people who were suffering heavily from illnesses, diseases.

"Okay... We can play cards if you want... I can always beat you at blackjack." Brittany suggested picking up Santana's deck of cards

"I'm fine..." Santana said, picking at the skin around her thumb; Brittany reached over, and covered her hand.

"Don't do that. You're only end up making yourself bleed." Brittany said

Santana nodded, and pulled her hands to her lap, picking at her hospital gown, thankfully she had one which wasn't open at the back.

"Do you want some food? We must have missed lunch." Brittany said, looking at her watch

"You can leave... if you want." Santana said, her eyes still looking at her lap; Brittany's mouth opened and then closed, in surprise that Santana would be so direct; she wanted to banter like they used to be; but Santana's expression revealed she wasn't trying to be hurtful.

"Do you want me to go?" Brittany said

"I just want you to start acting normal." Santana replied

Brittany's nose crinkled in distaste; she didn't think she was acting differently to Santana at all.

"San-" Brittany started

"I'm actually kinda tired." Santana interrupted Brittany, dismissing Brittany's expression; "I might try and sleep."

"Oh... Okay, I'll come back tonight, for evening visitation." Brittany said

"You don't have to. You probably need to sleep earlier for work anyway." Santana said

"San, I want to come." Brittany said

"And you will tomorrow... One night, B. Get some rest for work." Santana said

"If you're sure?" Brittany asked, slightly uneasy about missing time visiting Santana who was actually starved of people visiting her; with Brittany and her parents being her only visitors.

"It's one night, Britt. I'll survive it." Santana said

"Okay." Brittany said

"Good, I'll see you tomorrow." Santana said

"See you San." Brittany said, wrapping her arms around Santana's neck, she placed a kiss on her cheek

"Bye Britt." Santana said

Brittany smiled, and walked towards the door.

"I love you." Brittany said, as she opened the door; she looked back at Santana who nodded.

"I love you too." Santana replied before Brittany watched her climb into bed; she let the door close as she made her way out of the hospital.

* * *

Santana woke up, from her nap at half 8, she went to the toilet and afterwards, went to go back to her room. A nurse walked over towards her.

"Santana, have you eaten yet?" Nurse Jackie asked, placing a soft hand on Santana's back

"I'm not hungry." Santana said

"Come on, I'll walk you to your room." Jackie said, as she walked with Santana to her room; Santana sat on the bed as Jackie took the chair, "Isn't anyone to visit you? I don't normally work on the evening shift."

"No... No one's coming." Santana said, as she began fidgeting with her fingers, actually wishing she asked Brittany to come; anyone to come to stop this embarrassing interaction.

"Oh... Well, tomorrow they will." Jackie said, with a happy smile; "You don't know what's wrong with you, right?"

"It's a brain tumour... They just... they haven't finished the diagnosis of me." Santana said

"Well, you have Doctor Watson. She's great, so I'm sure they will find out a solution soon." Jackie replied, trying to boost Santana's morale

"Yeah... I suppose." Santana said, as she played with her wedding ring; Jackie met the gold band.

"How long have you been married?" Jackie asked, Santana smiled, meeting Jackie's curious gaze; she was always happy talking about her marriage.

"5 years." Santana replied

"That's nice. A lot of marriages end after a year; it's nice to know that some people still believe in them." Jackie said

Santana nodded

"Are you married?" Santana asked

"Oh god no! I suck at relationships, plus girls aren't interested in someone whose married to her job!" Jackie said

"You're gay?" Santana asked, without a hint of emotion

"Erm...Yeah. I'm sorry if that bothers you." Jackie said, looking uncomfortable

"It doesn't bother me... Considering I'm married to a woman." Santana said

Jackie laughed

"Oh... Thank God! I thought you were like disgusted or something." Jackie said

"Quite the opposite." Santana said

"Good... So you're sure I can't get you any food?" Jackie said

"I'm not hungry at all." Santana said

Jackie nodded

"Okay, how about sitting with some of the other patients in the group room?" Jackie suggested

"I have a MRI scan tomorrow, at 9. So I'm just gonna go to bed." Santana said; "Thanks for the talk though. I was feeling... Kinda lonely."

"Hey, it's my job. How about tomorrow, we can talk again; or take a walk?" Jackie suggested, she just wanted to make people's stay in hospital as enjoyable as possible.

"Is that okay?" Santana asked to clarify

"Of course; I'll be here tomorrow at 7." Jackie said

"Okay, thanks." Santana said

Jackie smiled and walked out. Santana climbed back into the bed, pulling the cover over to go back to sleep.

* * *

Brittany grabbed her sports bag off the cedar wood flooring of the gym; before walking out, quickly rushing towards her car.

Brittany parked up outside a small cafe; she hopped out and walked inside; easily noticing Quinn's blonde bob. Brittany walked over and sat down.

"Thanks for meeting me." Quinn said

"Yeah, well... I have a meeting with my bank manager soon." Brittany said

"Oh well, I know I've been awol recently... But I'm back." Quinn said

"That's great, Q. I needed you a week ago... My wife needed you a week ago. Do you remember Santana, Quinn? She stood right next to you when she married me; she helped you when you flung yourself after Berry!" Brittany snapped, almost aggressively

"I get it okay! I should have been here." Quinn said

"All they know is it's a brain tumour. That's it... they don't know if they can operate yet. And they don't know what's wrong with her." Brittany said, as Quinn took her hand, squeezing it lightly.

"You know she'll get through it, whatever it is." Quinn said

"She has a brain scan this morning. It must have been delayed; because they said they would call if had found anything else..." Brittany said; "Do you know that no one has bothered to even ask how she is! I told the whole glee gang. Not one person has even replied. How can I tell her that? That no one cares if she's dying or not..-"

"She's not dying." Quinn snapped; "Don't say that. She's not dying... She's not."

"I don't know. All I know is something's wrong..." Brittany said; "Maybe you can come with me tonight... to see her."

Quinn nodded

"Of course, I want to see her." Quinn said

"I'll meet you at the hospital then... at 6-ish." Brittany said, as she stood up

"Okay, see you then." Quinn said

Brittany then walked out, towards her car, to make sure she was on time for her meeting.

* * *

Brittany was leaning against the side of the hospital wall; she instantly smiled as Quinn walked over from the car park; they exchanged hellos before walking up the two flights of stairs to Santana's room. Brittany gave the door a light nod; after a few seconds, the door opened, Quinn's mouth dropped in surprise at Santana's clear shaven head.

Santana's face went from embarrassment to a mock expression of understanding; she looked at Brittany before smiling softly.

"Britt should have told you over my hair... or rather lack of." Santana said, pulling on her hospital gown as she sat back on the bed; her eyes looking directly to the floor.

"I forgot." Brittany said, before leaning forward and pecking Santana's lips lightly; "You look better than yesterday... Did you sleep more?"

"Yeah a little bit... How was your holiday, Q?" Santana asked, as Brittany sat next to her, taking her hand, lacing their fingers together

"Umm, good, San. You look... Tired. Have you had trouble sleeping?" Quinn asked

"I get a lot of headaches with the tumour... It wakes me up often." Santana explained, she looked up at Quinn, who looked uncomfortable, like she would rather be anywhere else; "Why are you here Quinn?" Santana asked softly, her tone simply curious

"I was worried about you. I wanted to see you." Quinn said

Santana nodded, holding back the several insults which wanted to say; Quinn could tell Santana wanted to say something.

"Anyway, me and Q wanted to keep you company tonight; I felt bad after leaving you yesterday." Brittany said, squeezing Santana's hand

"I wanted to be alone." Santana said; "I don't want you here, B. I'm a mess, I'm sick. I hate this."

"I know you hate being here. It won't be for much longer." Brittany said

Santana laughed humourlessly

"I have a brain tumour, Britt. It's not a common cold... They don't know if they can operate or not. They keep delaying when they can find out." Santana said; "I've had enough."

Brittany shook her head, rubbing her hand along Santana's lower back; trying to stop her emotions from threatening to ruin her supportive nature.

"I'll make sure they do a scan as soon as possible. I'll talk to Dr Watson." Brittany said, softly; letting her fingers scratch along Santana's back.

"Come on, S. You're not patient at all." Quinn teased, as she sat next to Santana; nudging her with her shoulder; "I'm sure this will all be figured out soon..."

"I'm tired of waiting." Santana said softly

Brittany nodded, pressing her lips softly to the side of Santana's head.

"It will be sorted out soon..." Brittany said

Santana sighed deeply

"It's easy for you to say... You're not in here. I miss my life, B." Santana murmured, rubbing her hands together; Brittany nodded

"What can I do to help?" Brittany asked softly

Santana shook her head

"Nothing." was Santana soft reply

Brittany nodded; and got up; she walked to the door, throwing how she was going to talk to Dr Watson now instead. Santana rolled her eyes at Brittany's behaviour; before turning to Quinn who was biting her lip, obviously struggling with what to say.

"I didn't expect you to come you know..." Santana said

Quinn turned to Santana, meeting her eyes. They look cold, and lifeless.

"Why not?" Quinn replied

"Because I'm not Britt. I'm not fucking love and rainbows... I'm Santana Lopez. Who cares about her?" Santana said

"I care about her; Britt cares about her... You know about the glee club don't you?" Quinn asked

Santana nodded, wiping the corners of her eyes

"Britt... She accidently added me the group message as well. I really need to teach her how to work a computer." Santana said; trying to keep her emotions in check; "I don't care for them... What I care about is Britt... She needs someone to lean on. Someone to help her... I can't do that."

"I can help her... Don't worry about her. She's stronger than you think. Let her help you." Quinn murmured, taking Santana's hand, noticing how cold her skin was; she immediately grabbed a blanklet which was on the edge of the bed; she pulled it around Santana's shoulder who smiled thankfully.

"I'm glad you came, Q." Santana revealed with a small small

"Hey! The Unholy Trinity stays together... We're besties for life." Quinn said softly, nudging Santana's shoulder

* * *

Brittany walked into the hospital room; seeing Santana alone; she brushed off any concerns of Quinn; before pulling the chair towards Santana.

"You will have your scan tomorrow morning. I made sure of it." Brittany said, taking Santana's hand, she pressed a small kiss on the back of the smooth skin

"Thanks, Britt." Santana said

Brittany smiled; keeping the hand against her chin; she sighed softly

"Where did Quinn go?" Brittany asked

"She left... Something about work... needing to finish it." Santana said

Brittany went to answer when there was a soft knock against the door; Brittany got up and opened it; revealing a nurse.

"Do you need to check Santana?" Brittany asked, moving out of her way

"I was coming to see if you were alone... Thought you might fancy a walk or something?" Jackie suggested as she stood by the door

"I'm actually quite tired... Britt was just getting me ready to bed." Santana replied, with an exhausted tone

Brittany nodded, and quickly walked to Santana, pressing a soft kiss to her lips; before murmuring an obvious goodbye to her; Santana nodded at a promise of seeing her tomorrow.

Brittany then walked out of the room, with Nurse Jackie; they exchanged a few words before Brittany left the hospital with a strange feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for favs, alerts, etc... Really do appreciate them, you lovely bunch. I could do with a Beta... just to improve my writing style but other than that; I hope it is a good chapter.

2nd August 2017 

Brittany pulled herself off the yoga mat; taking deep breaths as she saw Mike's grinning face looking down at her.

"You got my message?" Brittany asked

"Tina checked her email... we only just found it. We would have visited." Mike said with an apologetic smile; "How is she?"

"She's better now she knows what's wrong... It's a stage two tumour." Brittany said

Mike nodded, scratching his forehead.

"When can we come round to see her?" Mike asked

"I'll have to ask... She... You know how she is." Brittany replied with a small smile, as she walked to the side to pick up a towel; she wiped her face with it; "I'm sure she would like you both to come... to be honest, visitors have been limited."

Mike nodded, no hint of disapproval; he placed his hand on Brittany's shoulder, making her look to him. His smooth complexion hadn't aged in the last five years; his eyes still held that sparkle which was infectious; that bubbly happiness which used to warm Brittany's heart when they had to choreograph dances together. She had missed him.

"I understand how hard this is... My father had a brother who suffered from a tumour... He survived. He now moves around Europe, sightseeing... I get how difficult it is." Mike said softly; not wanting to insult Brittany or worse; and make her upset; "I want to help... Me and Tina... we both want to help."

"I just... I don't know what to do." Brittany said as she rubbed her hands together, anything to distract her from crying; "I keep messing up... I lost her favourite book. I was supposed to bring it to her... And I lost it. How can I tell her? She'll be so upset!"

Brittany then burst into tears; Mike immediately wrapped his arms around her; pulling her into his body; he didn't say anything. He couldn't comfort her; as he knew nothing he could ever say would be enough. Brittany was upset about her wife; and Mike couldn't offer Santana's comforting words.

Mike did the best thing and held Brittany until she stopped crying; then he took her back to his and Tina's place. A small two bedroom town house, off the sides of Manhattan. Cream coloured walls, with a small splash of colour; Brittany smirked; it was a strong contrast with her and Santana's home. She laughed at the memory of buying their black leather couches, she couldn't help but buy them when Santana had pointed at the benefits of buying black couches. It turned out very beneficial for Brittany.

Tina placed a hot chocolate in front of Brittany before settling next to her; Brittany smiled thankfully; and wished Tina would start the conversation.

"I'm so sorry, Britt. I should have checked my Hotmail earlier. I've just been busy with work. I hope you know how much you both mean to us." Tina quickly spat out; like she needed to ensure Brittany didn't think she would ignore such an important message; "I love you and Santana... And I feel terrible. I hope she knows that it was a mistake on my part... and it wasn't intentional."

Brittany laughed

"Of course it wasn't intentional, Tina... I know you wouldn't do that." Brittany said

"Good. I would never ignore either of you." Tina replied, "How is she? Mike mentioned about how serious it is... Can't they operate?"

"They can... I mean they are... It's just... they don't know if it will work. There's a possibility she could... still be sick." Brittany said her own confusion evident; Tina nodded; Brittany squeezed her eyes together; wishing this wasn't happening; she could barely tell people what the doctor had said without forgetting what it meant.

"Oh... I guess... We all just need to support you both in whatever way we can." Tina said with a hint of finality; Brittany nodded

"Thank you... I'm so grateful for you and Mike..." Brittany said

Tina smiled sweetly before being pulled into a hug by Brittany; she rubbed Brittany's back.

"I don't know what I would do without you." Brittany revealed softly; "I mean... I don't really have that many friends who actually... like Santana. I mean Quinn's here... but she's not here. If you know what I mean."

"I heard about Rachel and her... Their new love." Tina replied with a soft grimace; Brittany crinkled her nose; "I'm sure Quinn cares enough to visit... The three of you were inseparable... in high school for most of it."

Brittany nodded with a small smile

"We were... I guess... Me and Santana became a couple... And Quinn felt left out." Brittany said, shrugging her shoulders as she wasn't as actually certain.

Tina nodded

"Can we visit Santana today at any time?" Tina asked

"We could go in the evening... Like half 6 or 7." Brittany said

"That's fine... We'll meet you outside the hospital right?" Tina asked to clarify as Brittany was pulling her jacket on; and gloves.

"Yeah... Just text me or... I'll just wait outside." Brittany said as she stood up; Tina walked her to the front door; "Thanks for coming..."

"We're friends of both of you." Tina said softly; Mike nodding behind her with damp hair, obviously just from a recent shower

"We'll see you later." Mike said

Brittany nodded and went to step out when she whipped round to face them.

"Ermm... San's been... her hair's been cut off... she's kind of embarrassed about it. so if you just don't act surprised when you see it... I'd appreciate it." Brittany said

"Oh I get it." Mike said, as Tina nodded agreeingly; "We understand."

Brittany smiled and murmured another goodbye before she left.

* * *

Santana was sitting outside in the hospital garden; she had felt stuffy in her room; and badly needed some fresh air. Letting her fingers brace against the wooden material of the bench, she watched her knuckles turn white as she realized just how tightly she was grasping the arm rest.

"Hey, I thought I'd find you out here." Brittany's mellow voice brought Santana out of her haze; she turned and met Brittany's small smile; "I've let... Tina and Mike are here, baby... They wanted to see you."

Brittany's happy smile made Santana plaster a small smile on.

"That's great, Britt." Santana said, internally slapping herself with how ungrateful she sounded; "I mean it... I'm glad they are here."

Brittany smiled, and squeezed her hand; softly rubbing her fingers along the chilly skin; Santana's eyes followed her movements, obviously trying to warm up Santana's skin.

Brittany battled with herself with how to talk to Santana; she didn't want to appear happy go lucky, or as bubbly as she normally was; just in case it was off putting to Santana's situation. It can't be nice to be stuck in hospital and the one person you want there, is acting like the cup is half full, when ideally it is half empty.

Santana cleared her throat as the burning after taste of bile was disgusting to have surrounding her taste buds. She needed some water, badly.

"You getting cold?" Brittany asked, breaking the silence, which was becoming for once, awkward for them; Santana shook her head, with a small smile.

"I'm actually getting used to it. I guess my immune system is truly low then." Santana said

Brittany had a sad expression, Santana shrugged it off; she couldn't keep protecting Brittany from the reality of the situation. Whether Brittany wanted to accept it or not, Santana was sick. Seriously sick.

"Let's go inside, San... Tina and Mike are waiting." Brittany said

Santana nodded, and stood up; walking with Brittany back inside; They walked their way up in the elevator; quick and sneaky glances being made at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Tension was slowly building between them, and they both assumed that it would be better to ignore it than to speak about it.

"Here they are." Mike's cheerfully voice welcomed them both back into the room; Santana smiled politely; which quickly turned into a surprised gasped when Mike hugged her; "We're both so sorry, San... We're here for you... and Britt."

"Umm... Thank you." Santana said as Tina pulled her into a pleasant hug; "I wanna thank you both for coming... I didn't think anyone but Britt would bother coming... It's not like I'm someone everyone is just aching to know how she is."

"Fuck other people." Mike replied; "We care... Anyone who doesn't... Well, screw them. Life is better without them."

"Mike's right." Tina said softly; "Anyway, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine..." Santana said, dismissingly as she sat next to Brittany; "So the Chang's stayed together... What a surprise."

Mike chuckled

"Much like you and Britt then?" Mike replied

Santana's smile faltered slightly before she laced her fingers with Brittany's.

"I guess we just found our soul mates." Santana said simply as Brittany nodded, holding Santana's hand; she squeezed it and smiled at Santana with a deep lovingly expression.

"Can we talk about the tumour?" Tina asked

"Depends on what you wanna know..." Santana replied

Tina pursed her lips, struggling to ask questions and remain sensitive; Santana could sense Tina's discomfort.

"I'm currently at stage two... It's not cancerous; which is surprisingly a good thing... but there is still a significant percentage of... not surviving; given the fact it's actually on my brain... and it could be... I don't know... spreading." Santana said, trying to stay emotional as she watched Tina and Mike's faces turned from serious to melancholy; she silently decided it was better than watching Brittany's expression for the second time as she talked about her health.

"Damn... Is your doctor gonna operate?" Tina asked as politely as she could

"She's planning to remove majority of the tumour... Some of it is connected to blood vessels... which are essential to my brain." Santana said

"Wow... Damn." Mike said; "Is there anything we could do to help... ease any of your worries?"

"No... You guys being here right now... is far more than anything else." Santana said

Brittany nodded, she noticed the blank look in Santana's low chocolate eyes; she didn't want to discuss her tumour anymore; it was too clear for her to read. Brittany pondered for a few seconds before turning to both, Tina and Mike.

"How about some blackjack?" Brittany suggested with a smile, as Santana laughed when Tina and Mike agreed.

* * *

Santana glanced at the clock, a thick green rim surrounding the black numbers; which read 10.30am; she internally scoffed at being up so early as she was in hospital. Don't ill people have the right to sleep in?

Santana brushed off her tiredness; and pulled her consciousness back into her conversation with Dr Watson.

"I've booked it for the 12th of August at 9am sharp... you'll have a one more week to rest, before we will discharge you... pending everything looks healthy." Dr Watson droned on, as she scribbled the information in her personal folder; Santana hummed in acknowledgment; "You're a little underweight... but it's not a serious problem right now... given your nausea and your lack of appetite."

Santana nodded

"I think that's all for now, Santana... You're free to leave." Dr Watson said softly, looking up, she met Santana's eyes, and noticed the lack of energy probably due to the fact she was unable to eat as much as she needed.

Santana got up, and walked out; closing the door behind her; she walked aimlessly towards her room; immediately climbing into bed. She spent the next several minutes debating whether to call or text Brittany about her upcoming operation. She decided on a text, it was quick, easy; albeit less personal.

(Britt-Britt.) _"Hey, my operation is booked for the 12__th__... I'd like to see before it but if you're busy; it's fine. See you later, S xxx"_

Santana didn't wait for a reply, she didn't want to hear or read Brittany's words; the lack of understanding in what to do, how to act was evident on both sides. Santana needed comfort, and yet Brittany didn't know how exactly to do that; Brittany needed someone to lean on, and Santana couldn't give her that; her ill health was taking most of her energy; and she physically couldn't give anyone anything.

Santana decided to sleep instead of waiting for Brittany's reply, pulling the blanket over her torso, her fingers brushed over her prominent ribs which only reminded Santana of just how disgusting her body was becoming.

Trying to squash any qualms about her body, Santana squeezed her eyes shut, the blackness becoming a new found friend; as it hid everything. Her illness, her failure to be herself, her failure to be there for her wife. No, in the darkness... Santana was just that. Darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:- I'm so sorry for the delay. I lost the original two chapters I wrote; and then I accidently broke my wrist as I tried to jump over a brick wall when drunk ouchh! BUT I'm back now... Sooo, I'm updating now; please check my new story 'Spring Fling'

4th August 2017

Brittany looked from her bank statements to her bank manager's expression.

"Where's... Where's my money gone?" Brittany asked, in shock

"You're not working, Brittany. Your wife's medical bills are too expensive; your insurance doesn't cover the bills. I don't know what you want me to say. You either need to talk to Santana about taking her medical bills from her own account or... start working again. You have mortgage payments still to pay for the next 5 years." Peter said; "Do you have Santana's account details? I can change over the medical bills..."

"I'm not changing the medical bills to her account." Brittany said, placing her bank statements down; "What about a short term loan?"

Peter shook his head

"I wouldn't be able to authorise that. You have no income coming into your account. The out comings... Britt, you spent too much. You're spending too much. The medical bills are one thing. If you don't sort something out; you will lose the house." Peter said, with a sympathetic expression; "I can lower the mortgage payments... but that will only increase the amount of years you will end up paying payments."

"Can you lower it to $500? I can talk to Santana; and work something out." Brittany said; running her fingers through her hair; she released a deep breath

"I can do that. Anything else I can do for you?" Peter asked

"Send me a letter when my account balance is low like this... If it gets worse, please tell me." Brittany said

Peter nodded

"I can do that. Just please, think about taking some shifts at work. You really need to." Peter said

Brittany nodded, pulling her satchel on.

"I will... Thanks, Peter. I'll call you to talk about the medical bills." Brittany said as she walked towards the office door; Peter nodded understandingly; sending her a small wave.

Brittany called a taxi; telling the driver the address of Santana's hospital; as she immediately searched in her bag for some change. Once she paid for the cab ride; she walked out; and inside the hospital; making her way towards Santana's floor; and room.

Brittany knocked against Santana's door; hearing no qualms about entering; she opened the door; smiling as she met Santana's recently awoken face.

"Sorry, San..." Brittany said, closing the door behind her; "I should have called. Are you okay?"

Santana nodded, biting her lip as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"I'm fine... I'm glad you're here." Santana said, softly rubbing her eyes with her fingers; Brittany smiled; and pulled the chair beside the hospital bed; "Is something wrong?" Santana asked upon seeing Brittany's face.

"Nothing... Nothing's wrong." Brittany said, placing a smile on her face; "Have you ate?"

"Yeah... My blood sugar was... low." Santana said, shifting so her hand met Brittany's.

"I would have brought you some food." Brittany said, with a slightly awkward expression; knowing she could barely afford groceries for herself to last for tomorrow.

"No. It's fine. I'm used to... hospital food." Santana said, albeit with an unconvincing smile; Brittany smiled ever so softly; looking adorable.

"San... I need to tell you something." Brittany said

Santana nodded

"Okay...?" Santana replied

"I... Tracy needs some help at work. We've been booked for several more classes. I just... I'm gonna need to work some more." Brittany said, trying to sound as comforting as she could; but by the look of Santana's face; it was the wrong thing.

"So... you're going back to work, full time?" Santana asked

"It's not gonna be full time. It'll be part time... I'll still visit you." Brittany said; "I will... I'll just miss the afternoon visit... I'll be here in the evening."

Santana nodded, her hand slowly pulled away from Brittany's.

"I don't know what to say." Santana said

"I'm sorry... I just... This business is my livelihood." Brittany said; "I can't lose it. I can't leave Tracy in the deep end."

Santana nodded

"I think... I'm... I'm so angry at you." Santana said, crossing her arms against her chest; willing herself not to cry.

"I... I'm sorry." Brittany said; "It'll be for a few weeks, just until things calm down."

"I could be dead in a few weeks." Santana snapped; immediately regretting as Brittany looked upset; "Nice to know where your priorities lie, Britt."

"You don't get it, do you?" Brittany asked; "I'm doing this for you. I'm doing this for us."

Brittany shook her head; before sighing loudly.

"I'm doing this because I need to... not because I want to." Brittany said softer

"I need you here." Santana said, meeting Brittany's eyes.

Brittany nodded

"Okay." Brittany said

"Okay?" Santana repeated

"I'll be here for you." Brittany said; reaching over and grasping Santana's hand; "I promised you forever... And I'll be here for you, forever."

Santana smiled softly; leaning over to wrap her arm around Brittany's neck; she inhaled deeply.

"Thank you." Santana whispered softly, her fingers stroking her and down the back of Brittany's neck.

6th August 2017

Brittany released a deep sigh; as she walked out of the dance studio; her tired frame walking towards her vehicle; as she tried to remember to pick up flowers for Santana for missing yesterday and today's visitation. Starting the vehicle; she began driving home.

Brittany walked into the cold house; heating was a luxury for when Santana was home; now it was purely a waste of money. Brittany opened the fridge and bit into an old bagel she had in there; before slamming the door and making her way upstairs.

Brittany unchanged; and climbed into bed, she leaned over and checked her phone.

_Santana – I guess you're not coming... I'll see you for the evening then? _

_Santana – You haven't replied... Should I be worried?_

_Santana – Are you hurt or... just busy?_

_Santana – I had an appointment with my doctor... He's booking me for more tests. I needed you today. _

Brittany couldn't look at anymore; but closed her phone and rolled back onto her side; trying to sleep.

7th August 2017

Brittany brushed her loose hair behind her ears; as she walked from the car park into the hospital; she walked the familiar way to Santana's room. Knocking before walking in.

"Hey..." Brittany said, holding out the bunch of flowers; she met Santana's expression; she let hand drop, which made the flowers crunch against her leg; "I... My phone broke."

"So that made you disappear for two days?" Santana snapped, her voice was raspier than usual; and not just because she was upset.

"I... I'm sorry. I'm here now..."Brittany said

"Fuck off... I don't wanna talk." Santana replied, turning over in her bed, so her back was facing Brittany; who walked over and softly placed her hand on Santana's upper back.

"I am sorry." Brittany said

"I think you should go." Santana said softly

Brittany released a shaky breath; she stepped back and placed the flowers on the side; "I'll be here tomorrow..."

Santana remained silent as Brittany walked out of the door; before closing the door behind her. She leaned against the closed door, hearing Santana's loud sobs beginning.

Pushing herself up; she began walking down the corridor. She needed a plan. She needed money without spending so many hours at work. Her first thought went to Noah Puckerman. It annoyed her that she needed to rely on the same guy who had been an ex boyfriend of her wife. Knowing she couldn't be picky; Brittany leaned against her car door; before pressing call on Noah's number.


End file.
